lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
The Quarter Moon Murders
The Quarter Moon Murders is a homicide case in L.A. Noire. This is the last case on the homicide desk. First Excerpt The mission starts with Phelps meeting in tech services. After going through a few 'gifts' from the Black Dahlia (B.D.) Killer, Phelps realizes that the B.D. Killer is actually taunting them. He figures out that the poem they have been given translates to landmarks around Los Angeles. Phelps and Galloway then make way to the Pershing Square fountain. Second Excerpt After walking or driving to a landmark or going back to the station where the first excerpt and book are laying, Phelps deciphers the second Shelly excerpt. The next clue is on top of the chandelier at the Hall of Records, across the intersection from the Central Police Station. Once inside, the security guard points Phelps and Galloway to the top floor maintenance closet, which has an access point to the top of the chandelier. After tigtprope-walking on to the chandelier, Phelps will find Deidre Moller's missing watch and a third excerpt (You have to keep balanced using the left analog stick to make it across. You are allowed to slip and hang on about twice before you fall down and have to start again.) The chandelier suddenly gives way, forcing Phelps to sway back and forth in order to jump to safety. This can easily be done by moving the left analog stick in the opposite direction the chandelier begins to move. Third Excerpt "From the temples high Of Man's ear and eye..." translates to the tower at the Los Angeles Public Library. Phelps then embarks on a climbing expedition. Once at the top of the tower, the B.D. Killer's next clue can be found in the far corner of the roof. Phelps finds Antonia Maldonado's "Our Lady of Guadalupe" medallion and a fourth excerpt. After a cut scene with Galloway, Phelps needs to decipher the fourth excerpt. Fourth Excerpt "Jammed in the hard, black deep..." is the main clue from the fourth excerpt. This leads Phelps and Galloway to the Westlake Tar Pits. Once there, Galloway kindly allows Phelps to make his way to the island in the middle. The player must walk through the tar from platform to platform quickly to avoid sinking in between. The route starts by taking either right or left and then winds around a lot before arriving at the central island, all you have to do is keep the camera facing down (so it would be above you) - and ignore the white flash, don't stop moving and you will be fine. Once on the island, Phelps finds the next clues straight ahead past the tree. Theresa Taraldsen's white shoeand a 5th excerpt keep the wild goose chase moving. Fifth Excerpt "...A sphere which is as many thousand spheres" lead you right down the road to the L.A. County Art Museum. In the back is a maze made of bushes that, once again, Galloway 'allows' Phelps to tackle. After making haste through the maze, Cole will find a spinning "sphere" compass in the middle, along with the B.D. Killer's next string of clues. Amongst them is Celine Henry's missing red ring and a 6th excerpt. Solving the Maze Enter the maze - use these instructions each time you have a choice: #Right #Left #First right #Left Cole reads "'Thrones, alters, judgement-seats and prisons'... no, it couldn't be!" Note: Backing your car which appears in the Museum parking lot up the adjacent loading dock will result in a "scene contaminated" case failure. Sixth Excerpt After a few minutes of driving around, Phelps will figure out "Thrones" is leading them to the Intolerance Set. Burst through the gates with the car and wait for the cut scene. Galloway actually comes with Phelps this time. Go to the far side and up the stairs. As Cole hops onto a large wooden platform, it gives out. Balance for a few seconds until Galloway can help, then lean forward and jump for it (who would've thought he would be useful? Not that he does much...). Continue forward and slide down one of the yellow ladders to reach the Throne. There you will find Evelyn Summers' typewriter ring and another excerpt. Phelps reads off "The place he calls home. The end of the line." Yet again the decrepit movie set gives way and Cole must scramble for his life...again. Once you reach safety, a cut scene begins with Galloway. Note: If you want a perfect rating (No damage to your car) or the gate won't bust open, have Rusty drive to solve this issue. Or, alternately, park outside the set and hop over the fence, which will also trigger the cutscene. Seventh Excerpt After a conversation with Galloway,who claims the whole thing seems "religious" this tips off Cole to investigate the Christ Crown of Thorns Church, which is around the corner from the Intolerance Set. As the detectives enter the front gate, notice the missing piece of the iron gate that was found at Antonia's apartment. After walking inside, a cut scene finally puts Phelps and Galloway face to face with the Black Dahlia Killer (equipped with a shotgun). It turns out to have been the temporary bartender, Garrett Mason. As a fire fight is about to break out, the detectives jump for cover, which gives Mason the chance to escape down a secret passage. They then pursue Mason into the Vicarage nearby. Go left through the kitchen of the house and through another door. This leads the detectives directly into the killing den of the murderer, with a bloody bathtub, killing tools (including a bloody tire iron on the floor), and statue nearby (That is Prometheus the inspriation to Garrett Mason). At the back of the room is a hole leading into the catacombs. Case Finale Go down the ladder on the left side of the room into the church's catacombs. Phelps tells Galloway to call for backup and see where the tunnel leads. Chase Mason through the catacombs, being wary of cover and his hit and run tactics. You can turn on the Black and White option to see the catacombs better. After a lengthy chase through the tunnels, Phelps chases Mason up a ladder into a shed that leads into the graveyard. After a quick shootout, Phelps shoots Mason and kills him. The Black Dahlia Killer is no longer, and a cut scene begins. During the cut scene, Captain James Donnelly lets Phelps and Galloway know that they must never speak of who the killer was, as he is the half-brother of one of the highest ranking elected government officials in America. This ends the murder cases, as Cole is promoted to the Vice Desk. Note that it is possible to kill Mason while in the catacombs, Phelps will emerge back in the house, meeting Galloway and the captain. Case Notes The case of the Black Dahlia remains open, the truth lost to all but a handful of men. Trivia *Elizabeth Short's true social security number is different from that in the game. In real life, it was 0-22-18-750http://blackdahliasolution.org/fbi2.htm *It is likely that the Bloodied bathtub found in the Christ Church of Thorns is where Elizabeth Short (The Black Dahlia) was murdered and mutilated, her remains can be seen inside. *Garrett Mason can officially be first seen in the game working at the Bamba Club in 'The Red Lipstick Murder', which is also Cole Phelps' first homicide case. However if you find the knife on the first sweep of Ray's Cafe in "A Marriage Made in Heaven" , He will appear behind the bar the next time you return to the Cafe. *As there are no interrogations in this case (one of the only missions in the game where this isn't required), the game allows experience points differently, beginning with awarding 5 points for simply reading the letters at the start of the mission. Additional experience points are awarded for locating the landmarks as part of the ongoing Landmarks-related achievement (assuming the player hasn't already located the landmarks previously). *The game telegraphs the solutions to the puzzles by placing question marks on the map at the various landmarks that need to be located; if the player has already hunted down a number of landmarks (or has found them incidentally during past cases or free roam) this actually makes finding the right locations more difficult as the question marks only appear for landmarks that have not previously been located in free roam, mission, etc. *When Phelps and Galloway arrive at the Intolerance Set, Phelps' flashlight may not appear despite Phelps' reaching into his jacket pocket and holding his hand up in the manner of holding an object. If this happens, simply opening and closing the notebook results in the flashlight to appear as normal. *Completing this case unlocks the Homicide version of The Streets of L.A. (Free Roam), with a different set of street crime cases to be solved. Gallery Screen-shot 17.jpg GarretMason-TheWerewolf.jpg Video walkthrough VlpvMH90GwY References es:Los asesinatos de la luna Category:Featured Articles Quarter Moon Murders, The Category:Homicide